Marble Rally 2019
The 2019 Sand Marble Rally is the fourth edition of the Sand Marble Rally. It was officially renamed to the Marble Rally 2019 as there were plans to have races on different terrains. It is set to be held in 2019. Like in the 2018 season, a B League will be held again too, featuring marbles who failed to qualify for the A League. Changes in 2019 Different Terrain The 2019 season was set to have races on different terrains other than sand like dirt. It ended up not featuring any races on different terrain. General Changes *Some obstacles return, such as the drophole and the chevron sign. *The scoring system has been reverted to the one used in 2017. This means that marbles who finish 16th or lower do not gain points. *The ghost marble returns to his original role in 2017, where he comes out of the starting gate a few seconds after the competitors, and tries to push marbles who get stuck on track off his way. Qualification The qualification format from 2018 was going to be replaced with an elimination race format, but the planned format couldn't be implemented due to a lack of time. The format was then changed to having 8 marbles compete one race. Top five marbles of each qualification race would qualify for the A-league. The last three would be relegated to the B-league. There were 2 qualification races, 1 practice race for the prequalified marbles and one "wildcard race". Prequalified for the A-league: *Top 6 marbles of 2018 (Red Number 3, Phoenix, Superball, Black Knight, Summer Sky and Quicksilver) and Top 2 of that year's B-league (H2 Blue & Pollo Loco) were prequalified. They did a practice race instead. All the other marbles participated in the qualification round. Practice Race Qualification Race A Qualification Race B Wildcard Race Competitors Qualified Marbles #Black Knight #Blizzard Blaster #Cobra #Comet #Cool Moody #Crazy Cat's Eye #Dragon's Egg #El Capitan #Ghost Plasma #H2 Blue #Marbly McMarbleface #Phoenix #Pollo Loco #Quicksilver #Red Number 3 #Reflektor #Silver Bolt #Slimer #Summer Sky #Superball Non Qualified Marbles # Green Turtle # Big Pearl # Grasshopper # Lollipop # Wisp of Darkness # White Widow # Ducktape # Deep Ocean # Blazing Fireball # Rastafarian # Nemo # Blue Moon Retired Marbles No marbles have retired between 2018 and 2019. Newcomers There is one newcomer: Cool Moody Leagues Just like the previous season, this year's Marble Rally is divided into two divisions: the A League and the B League. The B League now has one more competing marble for a total of 12 compared to last season's 11. Standings t: tied DNF: Did Not Finish 'Point System' *1st: 20pts *2nd: 17pts *3rd: 14pts *4th: 12pts *5th: 11pts *6th: 10pts *7th: 9pts *8th: 8pts *9th: 7pts *10th: 6pts *11th: 5pts *12th: 4pts *13th: 3pts *14th: 2pts *15th: 1pts Winners *Note: **P1–P10 is on the front row **P11–P20 is on the back row See Also *Sand Marble Rally 2016 *Sand Marble Rally 2017 *Sand Marble Rally 2018 *List of Sand Marble Rally Records References Category:Sand Marble Rally Category:Tournaments Category:2019 Tournament